Anastasia
by Jivago
Summary: Dimitri et Vladimir comptent utiliser Anya pour mener à bien leur plan et la faire passer pour la princesse disparue. Dimitri s'efforce d'ignorer ses souvenirs d'enfance qui compliquent ses relations avec la jeune fille, et qui pourraient bien mettre à mal tout leur plan. Peut-il vraiment s'enrichir en tirant partie de la disparition de son premier amour d'enfant ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Première rencontre

Bien le bonjour !

J'ai réalisé - et c'était un peu brutal - que mes premières fanfictions dataient de 2009, donc... D'il y a dix ans. Je reste cependant relativement cohérente puisqu'après des premiers écrits basés sur un manga (2009), je reviens dix ans plus tard avec une fiction basée sur un dessin animé. Vivement 2029 qui verra probablement l'arrivée de mes premières fanfictions sur Tchoupi.

_Nota: cette fanfiction est basée sur le dessin-animé "Anastasia" de 1997. Evidemment, ni les personnages, ni la trame de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. J'ai commencé par imaginer une scène qui aurait pu avoir lieu entre deux séquences du film, puis deux, puis trois, et puis à un moment il a bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence, j'allais faire tout le film. Le premier chapitre est le seul qui reprend intégralement une scène du film, les scènes "imaginées" arrivent à partir du chapitre II !_

_Nota #2 : l'histoire sur laquelle est basée cette fanfiction ne respecte pas la vérité historique. Anastasia n'a pas survécu à la Révolution de 1917 qui n'a de toute manière pas été initiée par un vieux mage antipathique dont l'acolyte principal est une chauve-souris qui parle. _

* * *

**Chapitre I - Première Rencontre**

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?"

Pas de réponse. Bon.

Anya marchait lentement et précautionneusement sur le parquet ancien, résistant avec difficulté au besoin d'être la plus silencieuse possible, comme pour ne pas déranger par sa présence le silence dans lequel était plongé le palais depuis dix ans. Les fenêtres avaient été condamnées avec des planches, et une épaisse couche de poussière s'était déposée sur le sol. Etonnamment, et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, le lieu n'était pas silencieux. C'était comme s'il respirait. L'air qui s'engouffrait dans les salles immenses faisait craquer le bois ancien et les parois sculptées. Par moments, elle entendait comme le chuchotement du vent qui glissait le long des parois. Elle n'osait même pas respirer trop fort. Franchement, on avait connu lieu plus rassurant.

Pooka, qui trottait à ses pieds, n'avait pas ces arrière-pensées. Il trottinait autour d'elle et s'engouffrait dans le moindre recoin, ravi de profiter de cet immense terrain de jeu.

Elle était arrivée au pied d'un immense escalier double. Elle le remontât lentement, avec la même démarche silencieuse et précautionneuse. Une fois en haut, son regard fut attiré par un magnifique meuble sculpté, sur lequel différents objets se trouvaient encore. Des assiettes, des gobelets, un miroir... Dans le palais, le temps s'était suspendu. La poussière recouvrait les différents objets, c'est vrai, mais c'était comme si ceux qui les avaient placés là allaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Ici, la Grande Nuit avait arrêté le temps.

Anya s'approcha du meuble pendant que Pooka, qui avait décidément trouvé ici un terrain de jeu à sa mesure, se glissait sous la nappe poussiéreuse. La jeune fille saisit une assiette recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule de poussière. Elle souffla dessus, révélant la surface lisse et brillante de l'objet. Une infime fraction de seconde, il lui sembla voir des silhouettes se dessiner sur le revêtement argenté, mais à peine avait-elle cligné des yeux que l'image avait disparu. _Décidément, il faut vraiment que je dorme. _

Le long d'un autre mur, il y avait une petite commode sur laquelle étaient également posés plusieurs objets. Elle avisa parmi eux un vase, et il lui vint un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. Elle put presque entendre, à cet instant, la voix grincheuse, nasillarde et moqueuse de la directrice de l'orphelinat. "_Tu as toujours été comme ça, à croire à chaque nouvel endroit reconnaître un signe de ton passage. C'est ridicule". _La grande caractéristique de cette femme est qu'elle avait toujours tout détesté, aussi loin que les souvenirs d'Anya remontent. Elle détestait l'orphelinat, elle détestait les gens, et elle détestait devoir s'occuper des enfants. Elle aurait dû faire gardien de cimetière, ça aurait résolu ses problèmes de voisinage. Mais elle n'avait pas tort : depuis qu'elle avait été retrouvée errant dans la campagne sans aucun souvenir de son enfance, Anya avait cherché des signes d'appartenance un peu partout, et cela lui avait parfois valu des moqueries de ses camarades. Ils étaient tous orphelins, tous sans avenir, mais au moins eux avaient un passé. _N'empêche que cette femme était odieuse. _

Tout en dressant mentalement la liste interminable des défauts de sa précédente tutrice, Anya pénétra dans une salle immense, bordée sur toute la longueur par de majestueuses fenêtres barrées de planches de bois. Cet immense espace vide et solennel était très intimidant.

Par habitude et presque sans y penser, Anya saisit le petit médaillon qu'elle avait toujours autour du cou. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter la directrice et se rendre à la poissonnerie où elle lui avait trouvé du travail. Quelle idée de venir ici, quand on n'a pas un sou en poche. Qu'espérait-elle ? Sur son petit médaillon, "Paris" était inscrit en lettres dorées. Depuis toute petite, ce seul indice sur son identité incarnait l'objectif ultime. Mais enfin, un nom de ville, ça ne veut rien dire. Il pouvait s'agir d'un souvenir qu'on lui avait rapporté, voire même - et elle s'efforçait toujours de rejeter avec force cette possibilité - un médaillon qui ne lui appartenait pas, qu'on avait trouvé sur le sol, ou qu'elle avait même dérobé elle-même. Quand on n'a aucun souvenir de ses dix premières années, comment être sûr qu'on n'a pas commis des exactions, comme par exemple un vol de bijoux ? _Ça suffit, Anya, arrête de systématiquement envisager le pire scénario._

En traversant cette salle immense, elle songea que ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était indescriptible. Elle était, bien sûr, intimidée de se trouver dans cet endroit qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, appartenait à une élite richissime, à des gens qui, bien sûr, ne lui ressemblaient pas, qui auraient même été désagréablement surpris qu'elle ose se trouver là. Bien qu'elle se raisonnât, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser totalement la crainte que le tsar lui-même ne surgisse de l'ombre et ne lui somme de quitter les lieux. Elle avait l'impression absurde d'entrer chez quelqu'un par effraction. Elle avait beau voir des traces de pas autour des siennes, preuve que d'autres qu'elle s'étaient aventurés ici depuis la Révolution ; elle avait beau savoir que cet endroit n'appartenait plus à personne ; elle gardait ce sentiment d'intrusion, prête à sursauter au moindre bruit.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Difficile de mettre des mots sur cette sensation. C'était la sérénité que l'on peut ressentir dans un endroit familier. Ce sentiment incongru était, bien sûr, à peine perceptible, comparé à cette autre sensation d'être une intruse en ces murs, mais il était là tout de même. Comme une impression très diffuse de déjà-vu.

Anya avait eu beaucoup de cauchemars, à l'orphelinat. Des visions très abstraites de violence, de flammes, de verre qu'on brise, de gens qui hurlent. Mais toujours ce sentiment d'urgence et cette terreur qui la tenaillait et qui la faisait hurler, se réveiller en sursaut, en nage et frissonnante. _Stop. Ça suffit, ça ne sert à rien de penser à des choses pareilles, surtout quand on est toute seule dans un palais qui fait peur, franchement, raisonne-toi, Anya_.

_Concentre-toi sur quelque chose de positif. _Levant les yeux, elle s'efforça de chasser les visions effrayantes et de distinguer les créatures peintes au plafond. Quelle splendeur ce palais avait dû être, avant ! Elle se pris au jeu et, fermant les yeux, chercha à imaginer le bal qu'avait dû abriter cet endroit. Elle imagina, avec une étonnante facilité d'ailleurs, des femmes en robes longues, des valses, même le tsar en tenue d'apparat...

Un cri la tira brusquement de sa rêverie, une voix d'homme qui résonnât dans l'immense espace où ils se trouvaient. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas entendu de bruits de pas. Elle sursautât si fort qu'elle fit un pas de côté et son cœur manqua un battement.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

Elle partit instinctivement en courant, comme elle avait imaginé le faire si le tsar lui-même l'avait surprise là. Elle l'entendit l'appeler, la prier de s'arrêter, mais elle monta en trombe les escaliers et... Se trompa de direction. Elle se retrouva au pied d'un immense tableau, mais certainement pas devant une issue potentielle. _Bien joué, Anya. Un point pour cet excellent sens de l'orientation. _Pooka, du haut de ses vingt centimètres, se dressa en aboyant entre elle et ses adversaires.

"Arrête, j't'en prie, ne pars pas comme ça, attends !"

Pas comme si elle pouvait partir, de toute manière. Dos au mur, elle faisait face eux deux hommes qui venaient vers elle. Avec un peu de chance, l'un d'eux était celui qu'elle cherchait. Il ne devait pas non plus y avoir une foule de personnes dans ce vieux palais poussiéreux.

"Mais comment as-tu réussi à... Entrer..."

Un homme brun, assez grand, les cheveux en bataille, s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle, et la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, et essayait de se donner une contenance malgré ses joues rouges et sa respiration saccadée. Il dégageait une assurance qui l'intimidait, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Elle le défia du regard tout en haussant les épaules. _Comment j'ai réussi à entrer ? Tu parles d'une question idiote. Comme toi, je ne suis visiblement pas passée par la porte d'entrée. _

L'homme ne disait rien. Il continuait de la fixer avec ce que la jeune fille pensait être un très grand étonnement qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas la première à s'être introduite ici, comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi surpris de la voir ?

En réalité, Dimitri était abasourdi par la ressemblance entre la jeune fille rousse a l'air revanchard qu'il avait sous les yeux, et les portraits des enfants royaux peints finement sur le tableau juste derrière elle. Il s'obligeait à ne pas s'emballer : cela faisait des mois qu'il rencontrait des actrices susceptibles de l'aider à monter sa supercherie, et il en était arrivé à un tel stade de découragement qu'il était certainement capable de se monter la tête sans raison. Mais tout de même, la ressemblance était incroyable. La couleur des cheveux caractéristiques des enfants de la famille royale – il le savait pour les avoir vus si souvent dans son enfance – et les yeux verts de la jeune fille. L'âge pouvait correspondre, et la morphologie aussi, sans doute. Elle pouvait être le rouage qui lui manquait pour son plan. A condition de jouer finement.

Anya allait rompre le silence, mais l'homme s'était déjà détourné d'elle pour regarder son compagnon. Brun, lui aussi, bedonnant, il arrivait à peine à son niveau, ahanant sous l'effort de cette course impromptue.

"- Vlad, tu vois ce que je vois, là ?"  
\- Non."

Le premier homme, d'un geste, abaissa les lunettes de Vlad qui, sans elles, était myope comme une taupe.

"Oui ! Oui !" s'écria-t-il, au comble de l'excitation.

"Assis, le chien." dit le second à Pooka.

Anya n'y comprenait rien. Elle était partiellement rassurée par la bonhommie de Vlad, qui ne semblait pas sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire quitter les lieux, mais elle n'était pas plus avancée. Et le deuxième, se pourrait-il que...

"C'est toi Dimitri ?  
\- ça se pourrait, ça dépend de qui demande à le voir.  
\- Eh bien, je m'appelle Anya, et j'ai besoin d'un sauf-conduit. On m'a dit que tu pouvais arranger ça, mais ne m'demande surtout pas qui m'a dit que—Mais, quoi, pourquoi est-ce que tu tournes autour de moi ?"

Dimitri marchait autour d'elle en la regardant de haut en bas avec un air appréciateur, ce qui était extrêmement désagréable. A l'orphelinat, elle s'était parfois bagarrée pour moins que ça.

"Est-ce que tu aurais été un vautour dans une autre vie ?"

"Je te demande pardon Anaya", dit-il sans la regarder.

_"Anaya" ? Grossier et sourd ? Ça fait beaucoup de défauts pour un seul homme._

"Je m'appelle Anya" siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents.

"Désolé, mais tu ressembles tellement à..."

D'un geste évasif, il désigna quelque chose derrière elle. Elle avisa un grand tableau, qui représentait sans doute la famille impériale. _Ressembler à qui, mais de quoi il me parle ? _

"Peu importe !" reprit-il, "tu as dit avoir besoin d'un sauf-conduit ?"

"Oui. Je souhaite me rentre à Paris."

La lueur d'intérêt soudain et de surprise qu'elle lut dans son regard l'effraya presque. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais il ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. L'avidité qu'elle croyait voir dans son regard quand il la regardait n'arrangeait rien.

"Tu veux te rendre à Paris ?"

"Oh le gentil petit chien, regarde, on est déjà copains !"

Vlad s'était totalement désintéressé de cette conversation, très absorbé par Pooka qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui, ravi de cette attention soudaine, lui léchait le visage en jappant. Décidément, Anya aimait bien ce gros bonhomme.

Dimitri reprit : "Une simple question si tu permets... Anya, je suppose que tu as un nom de famille ?"

_Aïe. Difficile d'être rassurante si elle se lançait sur ce sujet. _

"Eh bien, c'est pas si simple... Je sais que ça va te sembler étrange, mais je ne connais pas mon nom de famille. On m'a trouvé perdue en pleine campagne à huit ans.  
\- Oui je vois, mais avant ça ? Avant tes huit ans ?  
\- Bon, je sais que c'est étrange," dit-elle avec impatience, "mais je ne me rappelle pas ! J'ai très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance. Je sais seulement que je dois me rendre à Paris."

Elle espérait ne pas avoir à expliquer _pourquoi _elle souhaitait se rendre à Paris, tant son raisonnement, même à elle, lui paraissait absurde. Elle était motivée par un espoir stupide de trouver des réponses à ses questions à l'autre bout d'un monde qu'elle n'avait connu, pendant dix ans, qu'à travers l'obscure fenêtre d'un dortoir. Mais ce genre d'aventure était de toute manière plus enthousiasmante que la perspective de travailler pour un salaire de misère pendant des années dans une banlieue obscure de Saint-Pétersbourg. Dimitri la prendrait pour une folle, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à agir par simple altruisme. Mieux valait en dire le moins possible pour l'instant.

"Oui, bon, est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ou pas ?"

"Bien sûr que nous t'aiderons ! Crois-le ou non, nous allons nous aussi à Paris. Et... J'ai ici trois billets de train." dit-il en exhibant devant trois petits billets jaunes.

Elle tendit instinctivement les mains mais il s'écarta et poursuivit : "Malheureusement, le troisième est pour elle : Anastasia." dit-il en désignant d'un geste le tableau.

Anya était confuse, mais surtout sceptique. _Anastasia ? _Il espérait trouver Anastasia ? Elle avait entendu, comme tout le monde, les rumeurs sur la survie potentielle de la Grande Duchesse. Sa grand-mère l'impératrice, exilée à Paris, ne cessait, à ce qu'on disait, de rencontrer des femmes dans l'espoir de retrouver sa petite-fille. La plupart des gens s'accordaient cependant à dire que si un des enfants royaux avait survécu à la Grande Nuit, il se serait fait connaître. Or, on n'avait plus rien entendu au sujet du tsar et de sa famille depuis la révolution. Et que voulait-il à Anastasia, de toute façon ?

Elle voyait son rêve parisien s'éloigner sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, ce qui était très frustrant.

C'est à ce moment-là que Vlad lui attrapa le bras.

"Nous allons bientôt réunir la Grande Duchesse Anastasia et sa chère grand-mère."

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée absurde ? Pourquoi me dit-il ça comme s'il savait où elle est ?_

"Et tu sais que tu lui ressembles un peu ?  
\- Tu as les yeux aussi bleus qu'elle.  
\- Les yeux des Romanov !  
\- Le sourire de Nicolas !  
\- Le menton d'Alexandra !"

Effrayée et étourdie par ce flot ininterrompu de paroles, la jeune fille voulu se dégager mais Vlad lui attrapa doucement les mains.

"Regarde, cette petite a même les mains de sa grand-mère.  
\- Elle a le même âge, la même morphologie..." poursuivit Dimitri, qui se parlait à lui-même.

Anya se sentit obligée de l'énoncer à haute voix tant cela lui paraissait absurde.

"Vous voulez dire que vous pensez que je suis la _véritable _Anastasia ?"

Dimitri dût percevoir le sarcasme dans sa voix car il se tourna vers elle avec fougue.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai vu des milliers de jeunes filles dans tout le pays, et qu'il n'y en a pas une qui ressemble autant que toi à la Grande Duchesse. Regarde son portrait !"

Elle le fixa quelques instants, à la recherche du rictus qui trahirait forcément cette vaste farce, puis se détourna, se refusant de regarder le tableau.

"Dès le début je vous ai trouvés bizarres, je sais maintenant que vous avez perdu la tête !"

"Pourquoi ? La poursuivit Dimitri, tu ne sais même pas d'où tu viens !"

"Personne ne sait ce qu'est devenue Anastasia." renchérit Vlad.

Il s'agissait d'une légende qui ne servait plus aujourd'hui qu'à faire rêver les enfants durant les longues soirées d'hiver. Pourquoi Anastasia aurait-elle survécu ? _Comment_ aurait-elle survécu ? Une petite fille, seule rescapée d'une famille massacrée, qui aurait miraculeusement réussi à survivre tout en dissimulant son identité ? Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années à l'époque de la Révolution, et aucune compétence pour survivre après le drame de la Grande Nuit. Ce qu'ils disaient n'avait _strictement aucun sens. _

"Tu espères retrouver ta famille à Paris... commença Dimitri.  
\- On sait seulement que sa famille l'attend à Paris", termina Vlad.

Elle les regardait tour à tour, interdite. Ils tiraient des conclusions très sérieuses à partir de lambeaux d'informations qu'elle leur avait donné, et paraissaient y croire sincèrement.

"N'as-tu jamais pensé à cette possibilité ?  
\- Que je fasse partie de la famille impériale ?"

Elle s'était tournée vers le tableau. Ce qu'ils lui faisaient entrevoir était vertigineux. _Et ridicule. Et impossible. Dix ans à avoir faim et à dormir dans un dortoir sinistre, et tu serais une princesse perdue ? Ils veulent simplement te monter la tête pour une raison obscure, et il faut découvrir laquelle._

"J'en sais rien, moi !" finit-elle par dire, exaspérée. "Vous croyez que c'est facile de se prendre pour une Duchesse quand on passe toutes ses nuits sur un parquet humide ?"

C'était absurde. Mais... "Je pense que toutes les orphelines rêvent d'être princesse."

"Et quelque part, dit Vlad doucement, c'est le cas pour l'une d'entre elle. Après tout, le nom même d'Anastasia, signifie _Celle qui doit renaître._"

Dimitri attrapa Vlad par le col. Dès qu'on le lançait sur le sujet de la famille impériale, il s'emportait et devenait intarissable.

"On souhaiterait t'aider, mais le troisième billet est réservé à la Grande Duchesse."

Elle commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Si les rumeurs au sujet de la quête de la vieille impératrice étaient parvenues jusqu'à l'orphelinat, celles mentionnant la récompense qui attendrait celui qui retrouverait la princesse avait fait rêver plus d'un enfant solitaire. Dimitri voyait sans doute en elle la possibilité de jouer sa propre carte dans cette quête improbable.

Anya n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'était _pas _Anastasia, quoi que les deux hommes soient prêts à croire pour rêver de la récompense. Mais elle avait besoin d'aller à Paris, et c'était sa chance. Pouvait-elle battre Dimitri à son propre jeu ? Prétendre adhérer à son histoire pour servir ses propres intérêts ? Elle détestait cette idée. Mais elle ne possédait rien, elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir à effectuer un voyage de plusieurs semaines sans un sou et sans contact.

Non, il fallait aller à Paris, coûte que coûte.

"Dimitri ! Dimitri, attends !"

Il se retourna immédiatement. "Tu m'as appelé ?"

"Puisque je ne sais pas qui je suis, pourquoi je ne serais pas une princesse, ou une duchesse, ou bien n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas..."

Rien qu'à son visage, elle savait qu'il mordait à l'hameçon, et aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle puisse être, elle continua.

"Oui, et si je ne suis pas Anastasia," _ce qui est tout de même très probable, "_l'impératrice s'en apercevra tout de suite et je lui dirai que je m'étais trompée."

Faux. Elle leur fausserait compagnie avant d'avoir torturé cette pauvre femme avec des histoires absurdes. Trahir Dimitri ne lui coûterait pas grand-chose : il était détestable. Mais cette partie du plan resterait sous silence.

"Ça serait plausible, dit Dimitri qui faisait mine de réfléchir.  
\- Mais si au contraire, tu es la princesse, tu sauras une fois pour toute qui tu es, et tu auras enfin une famille !"

La chaleur dans la voix de Vlad lui donnait presque envie de le croire.

"Dans les deux cas, tu seras à Paris." conclut Dimitri.

"Ça marche !" dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Dimitri dansait intérieurement. Des mois passés à chercher la perle rare pour la trouver sur un fabuleux coup de chance. Que la jeune fille rousse ne fût pas Anastasia, il n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Il sentait aussi qu'elle comptait sans doute l'utiliser, et qu'elle était trop méfiante pour lui faire pleinement confiance. Mais ça n'était pas ça qui comptait. Ce qu'il devait parvenir à faire, c'était de la convaincre, lui faire accepter une identité qui l'arrangeait. Elle était orpheline, elle cherchait avidement son passé. Elle ne rejetterait pas toujours cette origine prestigieuse, en tout cas pas s'il faisait son travail correctement. A force de conversations et d'informations, il parviendrait à la convaincre et à lui inventer une vie et une histoire. Il fallait qu'elle croie elle-même à son histoire pour convaincre la vieille impératrice. Elle avait déjà rencontré des dizaines d'affabulatrices : elle ne serait pas aisée à tromper.

Dimitri la regardait tout en marchant à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle parlait avec Vlad. Son apparence lui faciliterait la tâche. Elle avait le bon âge, la finesse de traits qu'avait la tsarine à l'époque, et elle avait ce visage enfantin et gracile qui incitait à la confiance. L'impératrice était une vieille femme épuisée, traquant sans relâche et depuis des années la piste de sa petite-fille. A elle aussi, il ferait accepter l'impossible. Il avait suffisamment travaillé au palais pour connaître des éléments susceptibles de renforcer la véracité de son conte.

En plus elle était jolie à regarder, ce qui ne gâtait rien.

_Non. Pense travail, objectif, stratégie. _

Et le travail de fond commençait immédiatement.

"Permettez-moi de vous présenter son altesse impériale, la Grande Duchesse Anastasia !"

Anya s'efforçait de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble et sa méfiance. Elle devait obtenir son laisser-passer vers Paris. Ensuite, tout serait plus simple.

"_\- _Pooka, nous partons pour Paris !  
_\- _Le chien reste ici, dit Dimitri.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répondit-elle avec vivacité, je l'emmène !"

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'elle va être pénible._

"Non, tu ne l'emmènes pas, non. Je suis allergique aux chiens.  
\- La Grande Duchesse ne partira pas sans son chien. Bonne chance pour présenter à l'impératrice la Grande Duchesse sans la Grande Duchesse."

Dimitri serra les dents. Elle était têtue. _Sale môme. _

Vladimir ne disait rien, mais le dialogue l'amusait beaucoup. Il avait pris Dimitri sous son aile après la Grande Nuit, et il avait vu quantité de jeunes femmes se laisser manœuvrer avec habileté par lui. Il sentait qu'Anya était d'un naturel têtu et méfiant. Il faudrait davantage que de belles paroles et des yeux de velours pour la mener par le bout du nez. Ça ne pourrait faire que du bien à Dimitri d'être remis à sa place.

Ils continuèrent de se disputer sur la pertinence ou pas d'emmener Pooka à Paris et, évidemment, Anya eut le dernier mot. A l'issue de ce premier échange, les deux jeunes gens étaient tombés d'accords sur une seule chose : ils ne se supportaient pas.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Nuit Royale

_**Nota : désolée du retard, mon ordinateur a décidé de rendre l'âme là, maintenant, tout de suite, ô joie, d'où le délais d'une semaine, le temps de récupérer mes fichiers.**_

**Chapitre 2**

**Nuit Royale**

Anya ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chaque détail du lieu bruyant où ils se trouvaient. En sortant du palais, Vladimir et Dimitri avaient entrepris de trouver un endroit où se restaurer. Ils avaient finalement arrêté leur choix sur une auberge qu'ils connaissaient bien : bruyante mais plutôt calme. Ils préféraient éviter les endroits susceptibles d'être le théâtre de bagarres alcoolisées : Anya n'avait visiblement aucune expérience de ce genre de repaire, et il était préférable de la ménager un peu. Mais la jeune fille, bien qu'un peu intimidée, regardait autour d'elle avec avidité. Les éclats de rire, le tintement des gobelets et le bruit sourd des chopes frappées l'une contre l'autre. Attablés autour d'elle, les gens parlaient, gueulaient, riaient, buvaient trop, mangeaient trop. Elle était fascinée. Jamais elle n'aurait osé rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit seule, et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds lorsqu'elle vivait à l'orphelinat. Tout lui paraissait incroyablement nouveau et fascinant. Elle se félicitait mentalement de ne pas avoir tourné à gauche pour aller accepter ce travail à la poissonnerie.

Vladimir, assis face à elle, la regardait avec attention. Maintenant qu'ils avaient apparemment trouvé leur Anastasia, il s'agissait d'évaluer la crédibilité potentielle du conte. Et la réalité était qu'en effet, il y avait une ressemblance. Tout à l'effervescence de la découverte et distrait par le discours de Dimitri pour la convaincre de se joindre à eux, Vladimir n'avait pas pris le temps de la regarder vraiment. Elle avait les pommettes hautes, légèrement rougies par la chaleur et l'excitation ; de grands yeux verts rieurs et de longs cheveux roux. Ce n'est pas tant qu'elle était très belle ou particulièrement élégante, mais il émanait d'elle quelque chose de charmeur, de malicieux. De leurs quelques échanges, il devinait une nature rebelle, têtue sans doute, comme pouvait l'être Dimitri. Il pressentait que leur voyage commun allait voir naître plus d'une dispute entre les deux jeunes gens.

Dimitri se laissa tomber près de Vladimir, déposant sur leur table plusieurs chopes et trois grands bols de soupe. Ils avaient volontairement opté pour un repas plus fastueux que ce qui constituait leur ordinaire. Ils avaient, d'une part, quelque chose à fêter : ils avaient enfin trouvé le dernier rouage nécessaire au bon déroulement de leur projet. D'autre part, ils ignoraient à quand remontait le dernier repas chaud d'Anya.

Dimitri, affamé, se jeta sur sa soupe avec avidité. La jeune femme ne put retenir un gloussement moqueur quand Vladimir lui asséna à l'aide de son couvre-chef un coup sec sur la tête.

"_Quoi ?" _s'écria le jeune homme, outré, la bouche pleine.

"Nous sommes en présence d'une grande dame, où sont tes manières ?"

La réponse de Dimitri ne fut qu'un grognement inintelligible. C'était typique, chez lui. Anya se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le jeune homme l'intimidait beaucoup, mais elle se sentait désireuse de faire confiance à Vladimir, plus calme, plus rassurant.

"Alors, Anya, parle-nous de toi." déclara l'aristocrate en poussant vers elle l'un des trois bols de soupe.

Elle le regarda, interrogative, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Parler d'elle ? Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Était-ce à cause de cette histoire d'Anastasia que cela les intéressait ? Sans doute.

"Rien de passionnant. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, à quelques kilomètres de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il y a quelques jours, pour libérer de la place dans l'orphelinat et avoir une bouche de moins à nourrir, la directrice m'a trouvé un travail chez un poissonnier qu'elle connait.  
\- Et tu n'y es pas allée ? Demanda Vladimir.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?"

Dimitri avait beau paraître profondément absorbé par son bol de soupe qu'il descendait à une telle vitesse qu'il semblait décider à établir un record, il écoutait attentivement les réponses de la jeune fille. Moins ses souvenirs seraient précis, plus il serait aisé de lui faire avaler l'histoire qu'il était en train d'échafauder.

"Je suis à la recherche d'informations sur mon passé, et je n'allais pas les trouver en travaillant dans une poissonnerie.  
\- Mais tu pensais les trouver à Saint-Pétersbourg ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je veux aller à Paris. Je pensais prendre le train à Saint-Pétersbourg, mais on m'a expliqué que je ne pouvais pas partir sans sauf-conduit. J'ai croisé une vieille dame, à la gare, qui m'a envoyé au palais chercher Dimitri."

Le jeune homme sourit imperceptiblement. La "vieille dame" qui répondait au doux nom de Sofia, arrondissait ses fins de semaine en acceptant de lui envoyer toutes les jeunes filles qu'elle croisait qui étaient susceptibles de venir passer les auditions qu'il organisait pour trouver "son" Anastasia. Elle était à elle seule responsable du rabattage d'au moins une trentaine de jeunes femmes. Elle avait été un associé précieux.

"Et pourquoi Paris ?" demanda Vladimir.

Anya haussa de nouveau les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment."

Elle préférait ne pas leur parler du médaillon. Elle comptait leur donner le moins de détails possibles, tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage sur leurs projets.

Dimitri était au comble du bonheur : non seulement elle n'avait aucun souvenir, mais la seule information qu'elle semblait avoir s'imbriquait dans sa propre histoire comme une pièce de puzzle manquante.

Lorsqu'il avait échafaudé son projet initial, Dimitri avait d'abord pensé engager une actrice qu'il mettrait dans la confidence et qui accepterait d'incarner Anastasia, moyennant une part substantielle de la récompense - et l'avenir tout assuré qu'aurait n'importe qui reconnue comme la Grande Duchesse. Mais Anya était un cadeau du ciel : s'il parvenait à la convaincre qu'elle était _vraiment _Anastasia, elle n'en serait que plus crédible, et Vlad et lui pourraient garder la récompense promise pour eux. Le fait que la jeune fille soit une orpheline amnésique paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai.

"Et vous, vous êtes qui ?" demanda Anya en les désignant d'un geste.

"Vladimir Vanya Voinitsky Vasilovich." déclara l'intéressé en portant solennellement sa main à son cœur, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

"Vlad, tu sais bien que _personne _ne retient ton nom en entier, intervint Dimitri en soupirant.  
\- Toi tu as bien réussi.  
\- Parce que tu m'y as forcé, et ça a pris un an."

Ils semblaient bien se connaître. Leur relation était un mélange de connivence, d'exaspération - mais tout avait l'air d'exaspérer Dimitri – et d'attachement mutuel. Mais Anya se demandait comment ils s'étaient connus : Vladimir était de toute évidence de haute naissance et Dimitri... Pas vraiment, a priori.

"Vous êtes un noble ?  
\- Tutoie-moi, je te prie, et non. Enfin, j'étais, mais il ne faisait pas bon être noble pendant la Révolution, et j'ai dû troquer mes tenues d'apparat pour ce simple manteau" dit Vlad d'une voix faussement émue en levant un pan de son vêtement. "Je suis donc devenu... Saltimbanque !" acheva-t-il, mimant le désespoir.

Dimitri ne put retenir un sourire. Il fallait reconnaître à Vlad une étonnante, presque fascinante, capacité d'adaptation. Pour survivre, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se mêler au "bas-peuple" sans qu'il ne semble lui en coûter quoi que ce soit. De l'extérieur, il avait gardé toutes ces années la même bonhomie et le même enthousiasme, malgré une situation difficile.

Vladimir était effectivement un personnage fascinant, constitué de facettes apparemment contradictoires mais qu'il semblait cumuler avec une étonnante facilité. Il semblait sorti tout droit d'un conte, avoir eu mille vies. Dimitri, en revanche, était difficile à cerner. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en mangeant. Il était indéniablement beau : un air grave et tourmenté, de grands yeux noirs, et une attitude qui semblait constamment agacée, voire exaspérée. Il semblait avoir le plus souvent les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait.

Le regard du jeune homme croisa le sien, et par réflexe elle baissa les yeux aussitôt, se mordant l'intérieur des joues quand elle les sentit s'enflammer. _Mon Dieu Anya, tu rougis maintenant ? Reprends-toi ! Ne lui donne pas une nouvelle raison de se moquer encore de toi. _Il faut dire que les rapports homme-femme n'étaient pas son ordinaire, à l'orphelinat, et elle se sentait maladroite devant ce garçon d'apparence débrouillard et bien plus expérimenté qu'elle ne l'était dans cet environnement nouveau. De plus, sa franchise et sa rudesse la désarçonnaient.

Dimitri esquissa un sourire, flatté de la réaction de la jeune fille. Pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à gagner à la faire rougir, mais c'était toujours agréable.

"Vous êtes parents ?" demanda Anya.

Dimitri rougit à son tour et replongea dans sa soupe, tandis que Vlad éclatait de rire. Anya, le voyant rougir, se félicita intérieurement de sa contre-attaque. Le jeune homme croisa furtivement son regard et, cette fois préparée, elle lui tira la langue. Il grommela.

"Non, nous ne sommes pas parents. Nous nous sommes rencontrés après la Grande Nuit, et nous sommes restés compagnons de route depuis."

Vlad restait volontairement évasif quant aux évènements de la Grande Nuit. Inutile de gâcher leur première soirée ensemble avec des détails sordides. Dimitri tira les mêmes conclusions.

Pooka, qui était couché sous la table, aboya pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille qui se pencha pour venir poser le petit chien sur ses genoux.

"Et ton compagnon de route à toi ?" demanda Vladimir.

Elle rit.

"Ce compagnon de route m'a volé mon écharpe sur la route entre l'orphelinat et Saint-Pétersbourg. Il m'a suivi jusqu'à la gare, puis jusqu'au palais.  
\- Bien, dit gravement Vladimir qui se pencha pour caresser le petit chien. Pooka, tu es aussi têtu que Dimitri : tu as gagné ta place dans notre compagnie !"

Pooka aboya joyeusement et Dimitri soupira. _Je suis allergique aux chiens. On trouve une orpheline qui ne possède rien, sauf un chien. _

"Comme tu le disais au palais, tu n'as aucun souvenir avant tes huit ans ?" demanda Vladimir qui donna un coup de coude à Dimitri pour qu'il cesse de grommeler.

"Aucun.  
\- Comment est-ce possible ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. Si seulement elle savait.

"Mais, donc, tu ne sais pas ton âge ? demanda Dimitri.  
\- Non, puisque je ne connais pas ma date de naissance.  
\- Et tu ne t'appelles pas vraiment Anya.  
\- Non... Enfin, si, c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné.  
\- Quand ?  
\- J'ai été emmenée à l'orphelinat par un artisan qui m'avait croisé dans la campagne. Apparemment je ne savais pas où aller, donc il m'a hébergé pour la nuit. Comme je ne savais pas comment je m'appelais, il m'a surnommé Anya, du nom de sa mère. J'ai continué de me présenter sous ce nom depuis."

Dimitri sourit.

"Anya, ça ressemble assez à Anastasia."

Ne pas lever les yeux au ciel demanda à la jeune fille tout l'empire qu'elle avait sur elle-même.

"Peut-être." se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_Comment peut-il sincèrement penser que la première orpheline qu'il croise est Anastasia ? Si j'avais obéi à la vieille furie, je serais déjà apprentie poissonnière. Tu parles d'une carrière. _

Soudain, un bruit de verre qui se brise se fit entendre, au fond de la pièce. Deux hommes se levèrent pour se faire face, et les premiers coups succédèrent rapidement aux cris. D'ordinaire, il en aurait fallu davantage pour effrayer Dimitri et Vladimir, mais ils étaient accompagnés. Ils échangèrent un regard, mais tant que la bagarre ne dégénérait pas, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire.

Sauf que ça dégénéra. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais vu ça. Les premiers combattants furent rejoints par les hommes attablés près d'eux, et bientôt les cris et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, générant un chaos épouvantable. Il n'y avait aucune raison apparente à ce déferlement collectif de colère. Dimitri se leva rapidement et, attrapant Anya par le bras, il entreprit de la diriger fermement vers la sortie. La jeune fille ne broncha pas, peu rassurée par cette effervescence soudaine. Pooka bondit dans les bras de Vladimir qui fermait la marche.

Au moment où ils arrivaient à l'entrée de l'auberge, un homme surgit derrière Dimitri et l'attrapa par le col, l'obligeant à lâcher Anya. Avec une rapidité surprenante, le jeune homme pivota et envoya son poing droit percuter la mâchoire de l'homme, qui tituba sous l'attaque. Vladimir, qui arrivait, poussa Anya vers la sortie, malgré les protestations de la jeune fille.

"Mais... Et Dimitri ? s'enquit-elle sitôt qu'ils furent dehors.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous rejoindra rapidement."

Il commençait à neiger, et Vladimir marchait d'un pas rapide. Anya s'inquiétait pour Dimitri, pourtant le jeune homme les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

"Tout va bien ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, votre Altesse, ricana Dimitri, nous autres, les gens du peuple, savons prendre soin de nous."

_Mon Dieu encore ce ton condescendant alors que j'essayais simplement d'être polie. Quel crétin, vraiment._

Vladimir se tourna vers Dimitri.

"Nous prendrons le train demain. D'ici là, nous devrions rentrer."

Dimitri jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Anya, qui marchait juste derrière eux.

"Tu veux _l'emmener _chez nous ?  
\- Non pas du tout, je me disais qu'elle pourrait fort bien retourner à l'auberge et dormir sous une table."

Grognement.

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger...  
\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, tout le dérange."

Vladimir tenait beaucoup à Dimitri, mais parce qu'il connaissait l'histoire personnelle du jeune homme, il savait qu'il faudrait dans un premier temps lui forcer la main pour qu'il accepte Anya au sein de leur duo. Il avait tendance à systématiquement maintenir une distance entre lui et les autres, mais leur plan ne pouvait pas fonctionner s'ils ne gagnaient pas la confiance de la jeune femme.

Ils reprirent la direction du palais, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, qui n'osa cependant pas leur poser la moindre question. Ils longèrent l'une des façades de l'ancienne bâtisse et Anya avisa une ouverture taillée en dégageant les planches qui barraient probablement autrefois la porte. L'ouverture était étroite, et placée dans un renfoncement du bâtiment, de sorte qu'il était difficile de la voir si on ignorait qu'elle était là.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le palais sans hésiter, et elle les suivit avec le même aplomb. Dimitri regarda par-dessus son épaule, étonné par son calme. Il aurait pensé que le palais lui ferait peur : la plupart des jeunes filles qui y étaient venues lors de ses auditions clandestines s'étaient plaintes de ce lieu, qu'on disait maudit depuis la Grande Nuit. C'était son principal avantage : la plupart des habitants des alentours, superstitieux, estimaient que quiconque revenait au palais s'attirerait les foudres du mauvais mage qui était apparu au milieu de la salle de bal, autrefois.

Cela amusait Dimitri : Raspoutine avait disparu en même temps que les Romanov. Il ne représentait plus une menace pour personne, mais sa légende maudite arrangeait bien les affaires des deux hommes, qui n'avaient rien de superstitieux.

"Votre Altesse, pour votre première nuit en tant que Grande Duchesse, nous vous proposons une nuit dans votre ancien palais !" déclara Dimitri, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin dans les couloirs de la vieille bâtisse pour pouvoir parler sans crainte d'être entendus.

Anya ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Les pièces qu'elle avait traversées étaient vides, dénuées même de mobilier, avec une pellicule de poussière si épaisse qu'il semblait évident que ce lieu n'était plus une demeure pour personne. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas dormir à même le sol ?

Vladimir, qui ouvrait la marche, leur fit traverser la salle de bal et plusieurs pièces en enfilade, jusqu'à un escalier menant au premier étage.

Anya le suivit sans mot dire mais, arrivée en haut de l'escalier qui desservait un long couloir, elle eut un mouvement instinctif de recul. Dimitri, qui marchait derrière elle, plaça instinctivement une main dans son dos, pour lui éviter la chute.

"Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, pardon, ce n'est rien." bredouilla la jeune fille en s'écartant de lui.

A nouveau, cette sensation diffuse de déjà-vu lui avait sauté à la gorge. Elle n'osait leur en parler cependant, tant elle se trouvait ridicule de réagir ainsi dans le seul lieu qui, pour le coup, n'avait aucune chance d'avoir été fréquenté par elle avant l'accident.

"Ne t'inquiète pas fillette, nous y sommes presque !" Déclara joyeusement Vladimir.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces nues, jusqu'à arriver dans un petit salon qui contenait encore un vieux piano-forte. Des partitions étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Vlad contourna l'instrument et se plaça face au mur opposé. Anya le vit abaisser la main à hauteur de sa hanche, et sursauta quand un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la pièce, et qu'elle vit soudain une porte dérobée coulisser devant l'aristocrate. Derrière la porte, un escalier en colimaçon très étroit s'enfonçait dans le noir.

"Je passe en premier ! Dit joyeusement Vlad.  
\- Passe derrière lui, dit Dimitri à Anya, je fermerai la marche."

Anya ne voulut pas admettre qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de prendre cet escalier sombre, et elle hocha la tête avant de s'enfoncer à la suite de Vlad sans marquer la moindre hésitation. Dimitri était forcé de le reconnaître : elle avait de l'aplomb, pour une enfant qui n'avait connu que l'orphelinat. Un palais hanté n'est déjà pas ce qu'on pouvait trouver de plus rassurant, mais une porte dérobée et un vieil escalier en colimaçon ? Il y avait de quoi faire fuir les plus téméraires. Était-elle courageuse, ou inconsciente ?

Pooka grimpait les marches derrière la jeune fille, et ses jappements joyeux résonnaient dans l'étroit espace de l'escalier. Anya entendit Dimitri refermer la porte dérobée, et elle pria intérieurement pour être tombée sur des hommes de confiance et pas _des spectres qui allaient la garder prisonnière dans le palais hanté pour l'éternité._

_Anya, enfin, n'importe quoi. Tu trouves que Vladimir à une tête de vieux sorcier ? Et puis, de toute façon, tout paraît préférable à la poissonnerie. _

Enfin ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, et Vladimir s'écarta du passage, révélant à Anya l'impossible.

Elle se trouvait dans ce qui était visiblement un petit salon. Un immense tapis élimé recouvrait le sol devant une cheminée flanquée de vieux fauteuils en cuir dépareillés. Un petit bureau en bois trônait dans un angle de la pièce, recouvert de livres, tandis que de vieilles lampes poussiéreuses éclairaient la pièce. Elle distingua au fond du salon une porte entrouverte menant probablement à une chambre.

"Bienvenue dans notre royaume !" S'exclama Vladimir en faisant une révérence exagérée.

Anya était fascinée. Leur repaire était mieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Le seul fait qu'un tel endroit puisse exister dans ce vieux palais figé dans le silence lui paraissait inconcevable. Et du coup : quelle meilleure cachette ? Personne n'irait chercher deux saltimbanques ici, surtout si le passage secret n'était connu que d'eux. C'était la planque rêvée. Comment savaient-ils qu'il y avait un passage secret dans le château ? Encore Vladimir, sûrement. Décidément, cet homme semblait détenir une foule de secrets.

Dimitri, resté sur le seuil, l'observait déambuler dans la pièce, détaillant chaque objet. Elle aurait été attendrissante, si elle n'avait pas été si têtue et pénible.

Avisant qu'elle s'approchait du bureau sur lequel se trouvaient leurs livres à propos de la famille royale, Vladimir s'approcha d'Anya et lui désigna la petite alcôve desservant la pièce : "Votre Altesse, vous logerez dans cette humble demeure pour cette nuit, si cela vous convient. Dimitri et moi-même dormiront sur les fauteuils."

Malgré la bizarrerie de la situation, et malgré ce qu'elle savait représenter pour eux, Anya était touchée de la sollicitude de Vladimir. Peu de gens avaient été aussi prévenants avec elle, ces dernières années. Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Vladimir.

"Je te remercie.  
\- Ne t'y habitue pas, déclara Dimitri. Dès demain, on prendra le train et tu diras adieu au lit."

"Tu es toujours aussi désagréable ou c'est mon cadeau de bienvenue ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Vladimir fut plus rapide : "Les enfants, la journée a été longue, nous sommes tous épuisés. Dimitri : tu dors dans le canapé bleu. Anya : nous te laissons la chambre. Nous avons tous besoin de repos avant demain."

Dimitri jeta un regard renfrogné à la jeune fille qui lui tira la langue, ce à quoi il répondit par une grimace. _Quelle maturité, Dimitri, félicitations._ Pooka grogna dans sa direction mais Anya prit le petit chien dans ses bras et entra dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé, avant d'avoir enfin un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, à quel point elle fatiguée. Son envie de dormir était sans doute renforcée par leur repas copieux. Elle n'essaya même pas de lutter contre le sommeil et, s'enroulant dans les vieux draps, elle s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touchée l'oreiller. Pooka, gardien appliqué, se posta au bout du lit et s'endormit également.

Dans le salon, Vladimir s'était agenouillé devant la cheminée et empilait des bûches dans l'âtre. C'était le principal inconvénient d'avoir élu domicile dans un immense palais abandonné : il faisait _constamment _froid. Les deux hommes alimentaient le feu quasi continuellement en hiver afin de conserver la chaleur de la pièce. Dimitri se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Vladimir, toujours occupé à tisonner le feu.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- D'Anya.  
\- C'est elle, Vlad.  
\- Anastasia ?  
\- Mais non, s'impatienta Dimitri, la fille qu'on cherchait ! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Pas besoin de la mettre dans la confidence, on la convainc qu'elle est Anastasia, on lui apprend sa propre histoire pour qu'elle la ressorte à l'impératrice avec le plus de conviction possible, et on est riches !"

Vladimir garda le silence un moment.

"Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas te poser de problème ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ? Soupira le jeune homme.  
\- Pas à moi, Dimitri."

Il secoua la tête.

"C'était il y a longtemps, Vlad, je suis passé à autre chose.  
\- C'était particulièrement évident quand tu faisais auditionner dix jeunes filles par jour.  
\- J'étais exigeant.  
\- Pas exigeant, _obsessionnel."_

Dimitri se leva.

"Ecoute, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiendrai mon rôle, tu dois tenir le tien, et tout se passera très bien."

Vladimir était sceptique. Il se releva et s'assit à son tour dans un fauteuil, observant le jeune homme qui déambulait dans la pièce.

"Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a fait, pour en arriver là ? De l'argent qu'on a englouti dans ce projet ? On ne peut pas tout arrêter maintenant.  
\- Non, je suppose que non." concéda l'aristocrate en soupirant. Mais j'ai peur que tu aies du mal à tenir ce rôle.  
\- Tout ira très bien, s'impatienta le jeune homme. De toute façon, ça ne peut marcher que si nous cumulons nos connaissances : je lui apprendrai le quotidien d'Anastasia et toi, tout ce qui concerne la vie de Cour."

Tout en parlant, Dimitri faisait mine d'être absorbé par le rangement des quelques livres qui traînaient sur le bureau, mais son compère n'était pas dupe. Ce voyage allait remuer chez lui des souvenirs et des blessures qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfouir profondément pendant plusieurs années. Vladimir espérait simplement que Dimitri ne sous-estimait pas le prix qu'il aurait à payer pour aller au bout de leur projet.

Ils rapprochèrent les deux vieux canapés de la cheminée dont le feu ravivé réchauffait la pièce, et s'endormirent.

* * *

"_Dimitri !"_

_Le petit garçon accéléra en descendant les escaliers, mais il perdit l'équilibre. Dans un bruit retentissant, il atterrit sur le sol, sonné et tenant son coude éraflé par sa chute. _

"_Dimitri, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas courir dans l'escalier !" rouspéta une jeune femme brune en accourant._

"_Pardon, maman._  
_\- Tu t'excuses, mais tu recommenceras demain. Tu es impossible !" déclara-t-elle en riant._

_Elle l'aida à se relever puis le poussa vers la grande cuisine où l'activité battait son plein. L'aide-cuisinier le houspilla immédiatement._

"_Dimitri, dépêche-toi de me découper ces légumes ! Et la prochaine fois que tu es en retard..." menaça l'homme en agitant la louche qu'il avait à la main._

_Le dos du petit garçon se souvenait des corrections douloureuses qu'il était capable d'infliger quand il était en colère. Pas étonnant après ça de courir dans les escaliers._

_Il se fondit dans l'effervescence de la pièce avec facilité, rejoignant son poste et s'empressant d'accomplir les tâches demandées. S'il était assez rapide, il pourrait fausser compagnie aux cuisiniers et aller observer la réception quelques minutes. Ces instants volés satisfaisaient sa curiosité insatiable et étaient les meilleurs moments de ses journées. _

_Concentré et efficace, Dimitri parvint en effet à s'acquitter en un temps record des tâches qui lui étaient assignées : découpage de légumes, préparation des casseroles... A peine avait-il terminé qu'il quittait son poste et se faufilait en dehors de la cuisine royale. Maria souriait en observant le manège de son fils : il risquait évidemment une correction s'il se faisait prendre, mais satisfaire sa curiosité enfantine le rendait toujours extrêmement heureux, et dans cette vie peu palpitante, tout était bon à prendre. _

_La cuisine donnait au fond de la salle de réception, ce qui permettait d'apporter rapidement les plats ou les rafraîchissements tout en longeant le mur pour ne pas se mêler aux convives. Dimitri s'approcha pour rejoindre son poste d'observation habituel : là où le mur de la grande salle de bal formait un angle et rejoignait celui sur lequel donnait la porte de la cuisine, l'ombre projetée sur les tapis foncés permettait à Dimitri de se dissimuler aisément. _

_Le bal n'avait pas encore débuté. Les convives étaient debout et discutaient par petits groupes en attendant la famille royale. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'orchestre entonnait en fanfare une valse tandis qu'on annonçait l'entrée du tsar et de sa famille. _

_Dimitri les avait souvent observés, et connaissait bien leurs visages. Celui du tsar et de la tsarine ; les quatre Grandes Duchesses et le Prince héritier Alexis. Les princesses restèrent en retrait tandis que le tsar ouvrait le bal avec son épouse. Les convives rejoignirent à leur tour la piste de danse, et en quelques minutes la salle était emplie des bruits de pas sur le parquet et du bruissement des robes colorées qui sillonnaient la piste de danse._

_Dimitri adorait les bals. Les couleurs, les sons, l'orchestre qui jouait... Il attendant ces moments avec impatience. _

_Absorbé qu'il était par l'orchestre qu'il observait, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'une des Grandes Duchesses avait traversé la pièce, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Détournant les yeux, il croisa soudain son regard et se figea, pétrifié d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit et ne sachant quelle conduite adopter. _

_La petite fille croisa avec humeur les bras sur son torse et, rejetant d'une main ses cheveux en arrière, elle lui tira la langue. L'enfant, étonné, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une main sur son col le tira brutalement en arrière. _

"_Dimitri, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ici ?! Ta place est en cuisine !"_

_Le petit garçon ne résista pas, sachant que toute résistance entraînerait une sanction d'autant plus élevée. Oleg était déjà en colère : inutile d'en rajouter. Le gros homme jeta sans ménagement Dimitri à terre, exaspéré par cette scène qu'ils devaient revivre régulièrement._

"_J'en ai assez de devoir te le répéter, Dimitri ! Tu dois arrêter d'espionner les aristos ! Tu finiras par avoir des ennuis si tu te fais prendre."_

_L'enfant avait baissé les yeux, attendant que la tempête passe. Sa mère sourit imperceptiblement en se détournant du duo. Elle savait – et Oleg avait beau se plaindre, il le savait aussi – que Dimitri était têtu et que rien ne l'empêcherait de continuer à rôder dans le palais à sa guise. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui : le petit garçon connaissait les recoins du château comme personne et, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais eu d'ennuis. Mais cette absence de conséquences le rendait de plus en plus audacieux et il allait finir par dépasser les bornes, un jour ou l'autre. _

_Oleg s'était détourné de Dimitri, après lui avoir asséné un grand coup sur la tête avec la louche tant redoutée. Le petit garçon se remit à son poste en grommelant et en frottant son crâne meurtri. _

* * *

Dimitri, Vladimir et Anastasia dormaient d'un sommeil paisible, inconscient que dans une autre aile du château, un vieil homme, lui, ne dormait pas. Assis sur un vieux fauteuil, face à une cheminée éteinte, Raspoutine réfléchissait, ses ongles noircis tapotant par réflexe le vieux reliquaire qu'il ne quittait plus depuis dix ans.

Il venait de passer près d'une décennie entre la vie et la mort. Incapable de reprendre le cours de son existence, de se mêler au monde, mais aussi incapable de mourir, se contentant d'errer entre deux mondes, l'ombre d'une ombre. Il en avait perdu la notion de faim, de sommeil, même la notion du temps était abstraite lorsqu'on vivait suspendu. Il avait peu à peu perdu ses forces, devenant incapable de sortir du palais impérial car physiquement affaibli, et puis c'est les mouvements les plus simples qui étaient lentement devenus presque inaccessibles. Il avait tenté de lutter contre cette chape de plomb qui avait peu à peu alourdi son corps et son esprit, mais il savait que c'était impossible : le marché n'avait pas été honoré. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer tous les membres de la famille royale, et il paierait cette erreur en errant indéfiniment entre la vie et la mort. Un esprit engourdi dans un corps atrophié.

Et puis, contre toute attente, le reliquaire s'était soudainement réveillé, sortant lentement Raspoutine de la pénombre dans laquelle son esprit était jusqu'ici englué. Le vieux mage savait ce que cela signifiait : Anastasia était revenue, suffisamment près de lui pour ranimer le vieil enchantement, et lui redonner la possibilité d'honorer son contrat.

Il était pour l'instant incapable de se mouvoir normalement. Il avait épuisé les maigres forces qui lui étaient revenues en déclenchant la bagarre dans l'auberge, et il en était sorti épuisé. Il n'avait désormais d'autre choix que d'attendre que ses forces reviennent pour agir. Il fallait donc attendre.

Mais il n'était pas pressé. Il venait de passer dix ans à errer, emmuré dans son propre esprit atrophié par le sortilège qui s'était refermé sur lui. Alors, quelques jours, quelques semaines à attendre, ce n'était rien.


End file.
